


Captive

by neonfart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonfart/pseuds/neonfart
Summary: ! Aye my dude this here's a warning !There's some fucked up shit in here, please take the archive warnings seriously. The fic may trigger people who've suffered abuse.Idk why I even have to say this but I don't support the stuff in here, I jsut felt like writing something I haven't tried before.





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, If you decided to read this thumbs up.
> 
> I will have to ask you to be patient with this fic because I've never tried writing anything other than sappy love stories and cringworthy meme nsfw fics. 
> 
> Again I don't support this type of thing so yknow don't kill me I was just in the mood to write this after reading to Red Velvet's "Perfect Velvet" album, which is weird considering it's the most pop album ever.
> 
> Enough of my rambling though enjoy the story!

“Do you think this is some sort of joke Miss Lacroix?”

A shrug.

“You know you’re in trouble right? We found her in your basement! We know you did it! Staying silent like this is only going to hurt you in the long run!”

A smirk.

“If you talk we’ll make sure the court goes easy on you Miss Lacroix! I can guarantee it.”

A snicker, then a laugh.

“That’s cute detective, really it is, if I wasn’t innocent I would’ve taken that deal.”

“You still have the guts to say you’re innocent after what we saw there?! She was chained to your bed, had bruises everywhere! How do you explain that Miss Lacroix?!” Anger was now clear in the detective’s tone.

“If you wanted to ask about our sex life you didn’t have to go through this entire mess detective Amari, I would’ve gladly answered all of your questions.” The woman’s tongue was like that of a snake as she spoke her name and it made the detective want to throw up. “Now as much as I enjoy our little chat, I really must ask for a lawyer.” The disgusting smirk on her features never wavered and it infuriated the detective.

“How do you sleep at night knowing what you’ve done?!” She hissed at the woman sitting comfortably, her long legs crossed, in the metal fold-up chair of the interrogation room.

“With Lena in my arms detective.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Hello Miss Oxton, my name is Angela Ziegler and I wanted to ask you a few questions if you wouldn’t mind.” The blonde psychiatrist sat in a chair across a young woman, maybe in her early twenties. Her body was small, a bit malnourished and covered in what seemed like painful bruises. She looked fragile, like one small touch and she would break into a million pieces. The doctor knew she had to be careful with her words. The girl had been held captive for seven years after all.

 “I know what you’re going to ask, but no she didn’t do anything to me. I ran away from home, I hated my parents, they were arranging for me to marry someone I didn’t love. They wouldn’t take no for an answer, said I’d learn to love him over time. I couldn’t live like that so I left, lived in the streets for four years and then she found me. I told her I didn’t want anything to do with my family anymore. She simply respected my wishes; I was an adult she didn’t have to bring me back to my family. We started dating a while later and she invited me to live with her.” Angela knew that was a lie but before she could say anything the young woman spoke again. “No I’m not afraid of what she will do to me and no I don’t want to press charges. Now that you know everything, I’d like to see her.” The girls voce was hollow, like she had no spirit left and her eyes, her eyes were lost, like she didn’t know what to do without her captor there. Classic case of Stockholm syndrome in Angela’s eyes. Either way, without her collaboration they had nothing against her captor.

“Right of course.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She could see the disgust in the man’s eyes as he entered the interrogation room. She didn’t care what he thought of her, their friendship had died a long time ago. The questioning went nothing like she had planned. She had expected the detective currently pacing in front of her to tell her that they had all the proof they needed with her captive collaborating, that she was screwed for not taking the deal the oh so gracious detective had offered.

A smirk graced her lips. Lena had lied.

Amélie was surprised to say the least, considering they had ‘saved’ her little captive just after a severe punishment.

“What did you do to her?” Gabriel’s gruff voice brought her back from her musings.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Gabriel.” The man opened the door for her as they made their way out of the interrogation area of the police station into a long hallway.

“She told them that you housed her after finding her in the streets. She conveniently mentioned that she was eighteen at the time _and_ asked to see you.” He said as he motioned her to the right, opening another door into another hallway. This wasn’t where she came in from but Amélie didn’t over-think it. She knew they couldn’t do anything to her.

“Almost as if I’m completely innocent.” Sarcasm dripped from her words. She was more interested in the fact that Lena had no only lied for her, but also asked to see her.

“You’re a monster.” He had said receiving a small shrug from the tall Frenchwoman.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to see your family. They really want to see you.”

“Amélie is my family. I want to see her.” Lena felt uneasy. She knew Amélie would be furious tonight. She didn’t care, she just wanted to be with her again. Amélie was safe, she was her home. She had cared for her all this time while her family just gave up on her.

“Lena?” Her voice sent chills down her spine, whether bad or good she couldn’t tell. Maybe it was both.” I’m here, let’s go home.”

She ignored the hateful look in the doctor’s eyes, the bewilderment in the tall man’s eyes standing beside Amélie, she ignored her gut and took the hand offered to her.

It was cold, but she was used to that. Amélie’s hands were always cold.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lena didn’t need to be told what to do once they arrived home. She knew Amélie would be angry so she started to make her way towards the basement. She however was stopped by a cold hand on her arm pulling her back into an embrace.

That’s when Lena cried.

“Were you scared?”

A nod.

“It’s ok, I’m here now. You’re safe now.”

A sob.

Amélie pulled away from the embrace and held the younger girls face in her own. “Why didn’t you tell them anything baby?”

“I didn’t want you to get in trouble.”

The smile that graced Amélie’s lips was something that made Lena’s heart flutter.

“You’ve been a good girl today Cherie. Why don’t you go to my bedroom, and I’ll join you in a minute ok?” Lena nodded quickly making her way towards the bedroom. Amélie had only let her stay there once, when she had first taken the younger woman. Lena stood in front of the bed, not daring to sit on it without Amélie’s specific instructions. She instead made her way to the window and looked up. She moon was out in its fullest. It made Lena happy to see it again after so long.

“What are you doing?” Amélie’s voice startled her. It was back to that tone. The same as the tone she had when Lena did something bad.

“I was just looking.” Amélie scowled. Lena knew she was in for it.

“You’ve been a good girl today so I’ll only punish you a little bit.” Amélie had said as Lena nodded and got on the bed. When she saw Amélie unbuckling her belt she didn’t need any more instructions and took her shirt off. “How many?”

“As many as you want.”

Then it started, Lena closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. She tried to hold in her cries, she knew Amélie hated when she made too much noise.

After a few minutes Lena felt a cool hand pushing her down on the bed so she lay on her stomach. Soon she left something being spread on her back. It burned when it made contact with her welts but she didn’t complain. She knew Amélie only did this for her sake.

She didn’t always know that, she had cussed Amélie out when she had first kidnapped her. Amélie said she forgave her for what she said back then because she was just a teenager and didn’t know any better. Lena closed her eyes again, she hated thinking about the first years of her captivity. She knew she deserved the treatment Amélie gave her, she was being a very bad girl back then after all. Still remembering how Amélie had beat her when she came home from the interrogation they had done when she first was kidnapped, how she had starved her after Lena had thrown the food Amélie had prepared for her in her face, it hurt her. It hurt her that she had made Amélie that angry before. Amélie was a good owner, she didn’t deserve that. She remembered the first time she had kissed Amélie. She was about sixteen at the time, she only knew that because Amélie had celebrated her birthdays with her even after lena had cussed her out on her fifteenth birthday. Amélie hadn’t hesitated to take her. Sometimes Lena was disgusted how easily Amélie had glossed over the fact that she was a minor. Still Amélie was a good owner, she had gone above and beyond to make Lena happy and comfortable and the later was grateful to her.

“What are you thinking about?” She felt a kiss on the back of her neck.

“You. Always you”

“Good.”

Lena sighed. She was thankful Amélie’s rage subsided after giving Lena her punishment.

“I’m going to go take a shower and cook us some dinner ok? You’re going to rest here until I come and get you alright?”

Lena had simply nodded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The young woman looked over to Amélie as they ate. Amélie had always been such a good cook. She loved her spaghetti, and the Frenchwoman knew it so she had made some for the two of them. Lena’s back still hurt but it was nothing compared to what pain Amélie must be going through. Their life was ruined. Amélie was fired from her job, with the news surrounding her no company would ever hire her again. They could move but that would need money they don’t have.

“Still thinking about me?” Amélie had asked, her eyes slowly closing.

“Yeah.” Lena had smiled as she stood and took the glass of wine from Amélie’s hand, placing it on the table pursing her lips at the red stained powder that remained at the bottom. She should’ve shaken the glass a bit better. It didn’t matter now, Amélie was asleep in her arms and she needed to get her up to her bedroom.

It hurt her having to drag her up the stairs but with her back burning she couldn’t do better. Amélie was out cold anyways, she wouldn’t feel it until she woke up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“That’s certainly a way to wake up.” Amélie purred as their kiss broke. “Now will you tell me what I just swallowed?”

“It’s a surprise.” Lena giggled and popped a pill herself moving from her position straddling the Frenchwoman to laying down next to her resting her head on Amélie’s chest.

“Sombra has some good drugs doesn’t she?”

“She said they’d take effect in max five minutes.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have asked her to take care of you that time.”

“You had a business trip, you had to go. It’s ok.”

“I love you.”

Amélie’s words warmed her heart.

“I love you too.”

Lena closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Good job on bearing through this and actually reading it through.
> 
> I'd like to take any chance to improve my writing so I would love it if you gave me some sort of criticism or writing advice thank you very much!


End file.
